Warriors: Rise of the Sun
by HyperactiveArtist
Summary: Many moons have passed since the great Firestar joined Starclan, and all is peaceful by the lake. But darkness is still lurking through the shadows, stalking the cats. It's time for a new prophecy. Time for Riverclan to rise up and protect what belongs to them, and to the other clans. Rated T just to be safe. I do not own Warriors or Erin Hunter!
1. Allegiances

This is the story of my warrior OC, it's also my first fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: Ghoststar: White tom with a gray stripe running from his nose to tail tip and dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Leopardfoot: Pale Ginger tom with speckled feet and amber eyes.

Med Cat: Leafstream: A long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled tail and amber eyes.

Warriors

Shadowstorm: very dark tortoiseshell she-cat with intense green eyes.

Riverclaw: gray and white she-cat with violet eyes.

App: Shiningpaw

Splashfoot: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Mistleap: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Swiftfoot: pale tabby tom with black stripes and yellow-green eyes.

Darkbreeze: Grayish black tom with white paws.

Fishtail: brown tabby she-cat.

Snakefang: Grayish tabby tom with a protruding canine tooth.

Goosepelt: long-haired dappled pale gray tom.

Heronwing: bluish gray she-cat.

Snowclaw: White tom with yellow eyes.

Springstep: Small brown she-cat with green eyes.

Jaggedpelt: Gray tabby tom with a brown patch on his side.

Flamedance: Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Oakcloud: lean black and white she-cat.

Tall-legs: Tall tabby tom.

Frogpelt: Molted dark brown tom.

Apprentices

Shiningpaw: Pale dappled ginger she-cat with violet/blue eyes.

Queens

Sundapple: Golden spotted tabby with bright blue eyes. Mother of Darkbreeze's kits (Reedkit: Red tabby and cream tom with amber eyes, Ravenkit: Black she-kit with blue eyes, and Nightkit: Black tom with yellow eyes.)

Feathergaze: Marbled gray and black with silvery blue eyes. Mother of Ghoststar's kits (Badgerkit: White tom with black stripe from top of head to tail tip, Orangekit: White she-kit with ginger and black spots, and Silverkit: White she-kit with ginger tabby spots and pale silvery blue eyes, named for a jagged silver crescent moon shape on her forehead.)

Elders:

Stonetooth: Dark gray tom.

Flutterheart: Dark tabby she-cat, graceful for her age.

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader: Cinderstar: Medium haired dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes and a white diamond on her forehead.

Deputy: Pineclaw: Black tom with white specs and piercing blue/green eyes.

Med cat: Storm-mask: White she-cat with gray paws tail-tip and face.

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Whitestar: Black and white tom.

Deputy: Brackenclaw (former Thunderclan): Golden tabby and white tom.

Med cat: Acorntail: Very pale tortoiseshell she-cat.

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Darkstar: Dark she-cat with messy fur and many scars.

Deputy: Dead-eye: Smoky black tom, lean but strong, many scars and blind in one eye.

Med cat: Thistleheart: Blueish tabby and white she-cat.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The undergrowth rustled as a large white tom with an unusual gray stripe running down his back pushed his way into the starlit clearing. A small group of cats turned to look at him as he walked towards them. "Ghoststar? Is that you? What brings you here?" a pretty silver tabby asked tilting her head slightly. The tom nodded "Hello Silverstream. Your father asked me to come; why he did, I don't know." He replied shaking his head slightly.

"Well Ghoststar you are about to find out." All of the cats turned their heads as a pale tabby tom trotted into the clearing giving them a crooked smile. "Crookedstar, greetings." Ghoststar said nodding his head. "No need to be so formal. We're all friends here." Crookedstar mewed in return. "Hey! I'm here too!" Everyone's head swung around to find a ginger she-cat push her way through the brambles surrounding the clearing. "Of course Leopardstar." Ghoststar mewed, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well are we gonna tell him or not?" Leopardstar said, impatiently lashing her tail. "Yes, of course. Come along Ghoststar we have much to tell you." Crookedstar mewed gesturing with his tail for Ghoststar to follow as he and Leopardstar led the way out of the clearing.

"We have a few cats to pick up on the way" Crookedstar explained over his shoulder as they made their way through the lush forest. They walked on and came across several cats sunning themselves on a group of large boulders. As they approached a startlingly bright ginger tom lifted his head and blinked open his emerald eyes, he got up, stretched and joined in beside Crookedstar. They soon left the forest behind and came to an open field, where they stood for moment before a black and white tom with piercing amber eyes trotted towards them. "Okay just one more" Leopardstar said as they spun around and headed back into the forest.

After meeting up with a large white tom with black paws, the group settled down in a mossy patch by a riverbed. "So what do you have to tell me that's so important it requires all of you?" Ghoststar asked, his confusion becoming greater with each passing moment. The gathered cats looked at each other not sure who should be the one to deliver the message. "Well…what is it?" He asked again sounding more irritated. Finally Crookedstar sighed "It's…it's about your kits…."

"What about my kits?" Ghoststar asked alarm rising in his chest. "They have a great destiny, Ghoststar." The bright ginger tom answered. "What kind of destiny?" Ghoststar questioned trying to hide the fear in his voice, "One like yours, Firestar?" Firestar sighed and looked at the others, before Leopardstar spoke "We're sorry Ghoststar, but we just don't know" And with that the forest began to grow dim around them. "No wait! Come back I still have questions!" He yowled as the world turned completely black.

He opened his eyes and found himself back at the Moonpool. He sighed and began the walk back to Riverclan, the words that his ancestors said still ringing fresh in his ears.

* * *

My first fanfic so what do you think? Any and all reviews with be greatly appreciated thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 1

I know it's pretty boring so far, but bear with me something exciting will happen soon.

* * *

"Orangekit….Orangekit….Orangekit wake up for Starclan's sake!" Silverkit whispered as she poked the small white, black, and ginger ball of fur by her feet.

"Huh? Silverkit? What are you doing up? It's not even dawn yet." Orangekit yawned.

"The plan! Remember mousebrain?" Silverkit hissed quietly poking her sister again.

"Hey! Stop that! Fine, fine I'm getting up. See?"

"Good! Now come on the others are waiting for us!" Silverkit mewed over her shoulder as she bounded silently towards the entrance of the nursery.

Once Orangekit had exited the nursery Silverkit turned to the four other kits sitting around her.

"Okay so we all know the plan right?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah!" a black she-kit said a little too loudly earning a cuff to the ear by a red tabby tom.

"Shush! Do you want to wake up the entire clan, Ravenkit!?" he hissed.

"Sorry…" Ravenkit muttered, looking at her paws.

"All right then. Badgerkit, Reedkit are you two ready?" Silverkit asked turning towards the small toms, who nodded their heads in response.

"Good so let's go." She whispered as she led the way to the camp entrance, sticking to the shadows as the sun began to appear on the horizon.

They almost reached the entrance when a voice spoke behind them, making them freeze mid-paw step.

"And where do you think you're going hm?" Silverkit spun around, heart beating loudly in her chest, as she looked up at the pale ginger tom standing in front of her.

"L-Leopardfoot! W-what are you doing out here so early?" She asked trying not to sound nervous.

"I was just about to organize the dawn patrol, but you six seem to think you're on it." He replied with obvious amusement in his voice. "May I ask where you are heading?"

"The island!" Ravenkit mewed bouncing a little in her place. Silverkit whacked her in the face with her tail.

"We don't want him to know that." She growled through the side of her mouth.

"Well I thought maybe if we told the truth he might take us there."

"Yeah when fish fly!"

"Don't yell at me! It wasn't my plan!"

"I wasn't the one to ruin it!"

"You two stop fighting or I'll get Leafstream to make you check the elders for ticks!" Leopardfoot said, flicking his tail across their ears.

"Fine…sorry…" They both mumbled, before turning back to him.

"So will you take us to the island? Please?" Ravenkit asked blue eyes wide and begging.

"Sorry kits you'll have to wait until your apprentices to do that, but don't worry that day with arrive before you even know it." Leopardfoot replied, sweeping his tail gently around the kits, and leading them back to the nursery, "And I promise not to tell your parents about this little adventure if you promise to be patient and wait your turn to be apprentices. Okay?"

"We promise!" The kits called over their shoulders as they pushed their way back into the nursery.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the ClanTree for a clan meeting!" Silverkit heard her father call out from the tree on other side of the clearing.

"A clan meeting? What for?" She asked as her mother's head shot up and she leaped gracefully from the stone she was sunning herself on. Sundapple did the same and trotted quickly towards her kits, and began to groom them.

"Hey! Mom, stop it!" Silverkit squeaked as Feathergaze ran her tounge along her medium-long ginger and white fur, "Go groom Badgerkit! Just look at him!"

"Huh?" Badgerkit looked up from the moss ball he was playing with.

"Just look at you!" Feathergaze gasped and quickly finished grooming him and Orangekit, before herding them to the center of the clearing.

"We're gonna be made apprentices! Nightkit, can you believe it!?" Ravenkit asked her nearly identical, but certainly more quiet, brother who just shook his head in response.

Once all six kits were in a line in front of the ClanTree Ghoststar continued.

"Nightkit, you wish to aid your clan, not by hunting and fighting, but by learning the skills of medicine cat, correct?" Ghoststar asked addressing the small black tom.

"I do." Nightkit said quietly.

"Then I trust that Leafstream will pass on all of her knowledge to you, Nightpaw." He meowed as Nightpaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"Reedkit and Ravenkit please step forward." Ghoststar said looking down at the two siblings.

"From this day until you become warriors you will be known as Reedpaw and Ravenpaw. You will be Splashfoot and Mistleap's first apprentices; I hope they are ready for the responsibility." He said giving his older children knowing glances as they touched noses with their apprentices.

"And now Badgerkit, Orangekit, Silverkit, step forward." He mewed looking fondly down at his three kits, as they looked up expectantly at him.

"From this day until you become warriors you will be known as Badgerpaw, Orangepaw, and Silverpaw. Leopardfoot, I trust that you are ready for another apprentice." He said looking down at his deputy, who nodded back up at him, "Then I'm sure you will pass on your skills to Badgerpaw." He finished as the mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Orangepaw, your mentor will be Swiftfoot, he has waited long enough to have an apprentice, and is very skilled. And last but certainly not least Silverpaw," He continued as Orangepaw touched noses with her new mentor, "Your mentor will be Shadowstorm, she has proven herself a valuable warrior, and deserves an apprentice." He concluded as the clan shouted the apprentices' new names.

"Nightpaw, Reedpaw, Ravenpaw, Badgerpaw, Orangepaw, Silverpaw!"

_"Not Shadowstorm!" _Silverpaw thought as she awkwardly touched noses with the dark she-cat. Shadowstorm had a reputation for being bitter, short-tempered, and mean, especially to kits. _"Why would dad give me her? Of all the cats in the clan he gave me Shadowstorm!"_

"Well, are you coming or not!" Silverpaw flinched at the sound of her mentor's voice, and turned to see her half way to the camp entrance.

"Coming!" she called and looked longingly over her shoulder at her littermates and their mentors. _"Lucky."_ She thought enviously as she trotted out of camp after Shadowstorm.


	4. Chapter 2

Gosh I haven't updated this in a while...well from now on I'm gonna try and update once a week or once every other week :D

* * *

Silverpaw crouched by the edge of the stream; concentrating on the clear water bubbling quickly over the stones, watching for the silvery flash of a fish tail. Checking to make sure her shadow wasn't over the water, she shifted her weight and unsheathed her claw ready to strike.

She had been made an apprentice only about a moon ago, but Shadowstorm had been rigorous with her training, and she already knew several land fighting moves and how to hunt field mice. And now she was learning how to fish. She continued to watch the water intently, but just as she saw a flash of a fish's tail a shadow loomed over her.

She spun quickly, but she was too late. A short yowl of surprise escaped her as she was roughly pushed backwards and landed with a loud splash in the stream.

"Reedpaw! I'm gonna rip your fur off!" She yowled up at the red tom who was doing his best to look innocent back on the bank. She opened her mouth again to insult him, but she was cut short.

"I believe this lesson was supposed to be about how to catch a fish, not how to be one." A very unamused voice said from a few fox lengths away. Silverpaw looked up embarrassed at the owner of the voice as Shadowstorm came over to stand next to Reedpaw, who was now doing his best to be invisible.

"Sorry Shadowstorm." Silverpaw mumbled as she climbed back out of the stream; the water quickly rolling off of her leaving her only slightly damp. Shadowstorm sighed.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. And you..." She said rounding on Reedpaw, "where's your mentor? I'm sure Splashfoot didn't send you here to harass his sister."

"He's probably still downstream with Swiftfoot and Orangepaw." Reedpaw replied quietly, looking at his paws.

"Let's go pay them a visit then, shall we?" Shadowstorm said, shooting Reedpaw a glare over her shoulder as he opened his mouth to protest. Silverpaw cuffed him over the ears with her paw as they followed her mentor downstream.

"Serves you right, mousebrain."

"Shut up."

They met up with a mildly upset Splashfoot half way to their destination.

"Where in the name of Starclan have you been!?" he asked quickly trotting up to Reedpaw.

"He was attempting to assassinate your sister." Shadowstorm replied with an impossibly straight face, while Silverpaw struggled to suppress her mews of laughter. She had been surprised when she discovered her mentor did in fact have quite a sense of humor.

"Trying to kill off the competition, hmm?" Splashfoot asked nudging Reedpaw playfully.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Reedpaw asked hopefully.

"Oh you're in trouble alright, how does a half a moon of taking care of the elders sound?"

"Punishing."

"Good."

Silverpaw sneered at her friend as all four of them continued on their way to meet up with Swiftfoot and Orangepaw. They were almost there when suddenly Shiningpaw came sprinting towards them as if she was being chased by a monster.

"Thank Starclan I found you!" She panted "Come with me, it's Baderpaw!"

* * *

Again this is my first fanfic so please review, I appreciate constructive criticism :)


End file.
